Volver en el tiempo, Lily
by MariSeverus
Summary: Cierto día, Harry descubre una extraña verdad sobre su madre. Hay una estatua ornamental en el castillo, en un rincón secreto, que es idéntica a su madre. Ella está petrificada y Snape, puede volverla a la vida. Su corazón es de piedra, pero no por mucho.
1. Chapter 1

Nada de Mari. Idea mía y de una gran amiga :) llamada Gabriela.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, solo la idea. Personajes de JK Rowling. Sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Summary:**

Cierto día, Harry descubre una extraña verdad sobre su madre. Hay una estatua ornamental en el castillo, en un rincón secreto, que es idéntica a su madre. Ella está petrificada y Snape, puede volverla a la vida. Su corazón es de piedra, pero no por mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Su trabajo más grande.<strong>

* * *

><p>Pasó varias veces por el mismo punto. Una y otra vez, sin detenerse. Silbaba a su alrededor, como un molesto insecto. Sus pequeñas alas, zumbaron distantes, antes de que se escaparan de su mano. Era una tarde aburrida, de paseo calmo y de pensamientos sin sentido aparente.<p>

No estaba solo. Pero a veces estar rodeado de personas, significaba que estaba más solo que estando en un ambiente dónde no hubiese nadie. Nadie se interesaba en conocerlo. Solo bajo la premisa de ser; el gran héroe salvador. El resto, solo pensaba en eso.

Si su familia volviera a la vida. Si tan solo su madre, estuviera allí para verlo. Para protegerlo. Cuidar que nada atentara contra su vida.

Y ya había hecho suficiente, con haberlo protegido mágicamente. Su trabajo más grande.

Caminó más allá de los campos, Hogwarts era enorme y podía perderse dentro.

Que eso quería, principalmente.

Sonrió suavemente, al pasar entre pasajes que no había descubierto antes. Inspiró ante el olor de la maleza y las flores sobre su rostro. Un estornudo fuerte, a raíz del pólem que las plantas dejaban caer sobre su rostro. Aquel, era un lugar nuevo. Algo que jamás había visto antes.

¿Cuánto del castillo, jamás había visto antes? Miró con atención, había un pequeño parque y una fuente en el centro. Como todo en Hogwarts, era antiguo pero se conservaba muy bien.

Pero antes de continuar, escuchó pasos suaves. Notó una figura, una sombra que se acercaba por una esquina. Antes no estaba allí ¿habría aparecido de la nada? No. En Hogwarts, nada aparecía de la nada.

Se detuvo junto a lo que parecía una estatua de mármol o de piedra, no podía ver entre ramas y lianas. El perfil alto y una larga capa negra, le hizo pensar en muchas cosas distintas. Sobretodo en mortífagos, pero no creía que uno estaría dentro de Hogwarts, sin ser detectado.

Excepto Snape y nadie se percataba de ello. Escuchó un susurro y luego miró como pasaba su varita sobre la estatua, suavemente. Parecía ser una mujer. Una hermosa mujer.

— Pronto te liberaré, te lo prometo. Pronto...volveremos a estar juntos. Podrás ver a tu hijo, como una vez ansiaste. Como aquella vez, antes de que te trajera hasta aquí. ¿Te has divertido con la vista? ¿Con las aves y el sonido de la fuente? Me falta tan poco. Solo su sangre, pero no sé como pedírselo. No es tan sencillo. Ayúdame. Ayúdame a pedirle que me brinde un poco de su sangre, para traerte a la vida. Me lo agradecerá.

¿A quién? ¿A Voldemort? Sonaba a Snape y parecía que no estaba en nada bueno. Seguramente que no.

Como todo lo que hacía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luce idéntica**

* * *

><p>Permaneció sentado un par de minutos, no entendía por qué, pero parecía que él quería hacer algo con esa estatua. Porque ya había descubierto quién era y a qué se dirigía.<p>

A una mujer que seguramente, había asesinado o hechizado. ¡Perfecto! Una buena forma de culparlo y sacarlo a patadas del colegio.

— Ayúdame a convencerlo de que me brinde un poco de su sangre, por ti. Sólo necesito un poco y la poción estará lista. Sabes que no puedo ir y pincharlo, solo para que drene su sangre. A veces siento que me encantaría hacerlo, pero y sin embargo... sin embargo, no puedo si no es su voluntad. Tiene que provenir de algo que quiera ofrecer. De algo que quiera sacrificar.

Permaneció sentado en la fuente, mientras admiraba a la estatua que tenía enfrente. No podía verla, pero parecía ser una hermosa mujer.

— Como sea. Volveré en un rato, verificaré si ya terminó de cocerse la muestra.

Esa era su oportunidad de mirar a la mujer, a la que Snape le estaba hablando. Le hablaba como si se tratara de una persona real, a la que quisiera revivir. Como si la amara.

Lo que fuera, eso tenía que averiguarlo. Sonrió y esperó pacientemente, hasta que Snape se perdió de vista por un pasillo oscuro. Miró a su alrededor y entonces, continuó.

La estatua era hermosa, sí. Traía un extraño gorro de nieve, que le recordó a los que Hermione solía utilizar. Un largo cabello y una sonrisa suave, muy natural. Como si no se hubiese fijado nunca, que era un trozo de mármol. Quizá porque no había sido convertida.

Pero conociendo a Snape, eso había hecho.

— Se me hace muy familiar...es como si fuera...

¿A quién conocía con esos razgos? Pese a que no distinguía colores de ningún tipo, solo sentía que se parecía a algo que no podía precisar. A alguien en particular.

— Me hace pensar en mi... en mi madre.

Caminó en silencio, alrededor de la estatua. ¿Qué tenía que lucía como su madre? Pues un par de razgos. Muchos quizá. No sabía exactamente en qué, pero si le hablara...

Quizá sonaría como ella.

— ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Él te hizo esto?

Por supuesto, ahora le hablaba a un objeto inanimado. De todas formas no comprendía, por qué Snape le había pasado su varita encima. Quizá buscaba detectar algo.

Quizá la protegía contra algo.

— Muy bien, entonces... todo está listo, solo falta que Potter...— escuchó y se apartó de un salto, metiéndose nuevamente entre ramas. Detrás de la fuente.

— Pronto estarás libre... pronto volverás a respirar y entonces... algún día comprenderás por qué lo hice. Pero mientras tranto, debo encontrar una forma de sustraer un poco de la sangre de Potter. Él cederá en cuanto le hable de ti. Le diga quién eres...

Inspiró y guardó silencio, mientras Harry trataba de mantenerse oculto. El suelo estaba resbaloso, ante el agua que caía de la fuente y el musgo que se había formado a su alrededor.

— Cuando le diga... cuánto ansías verlo. Yo lo sé, lo he podido sentir. La magia en la varita, aún es fuerte. La conservo dentro del despacho y espera a ser reclamada.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

— Supongo, tendré que irme. Otro día perdido y sin éxito. Nadie ha visto a Potter. Asumo querrá aislarse del mundo o causar problemas.

¿Problemas? ¿él? ¿Por qué iba a causar problemas? Solamente estaba alejado de todos, necesitaba tranquilidad. Además, solo Snape podía considerarse peligroso y problemático.

— Espera un poco más, solo un poco. Pronto estarás libre. Solo un día más, conseguiré esa sangre.

Detectó un brillo en su mirada y se dijo, que jamás había visto algo semejante. Suspiró en su asiento y caminó hasta la mujer de mármol, cuya mano permanecía extendida hacia él. Colocó la suya, como si en realidad, pudiera sentirlo. Cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio.

— Recuerda que te amo...y por eso estás aquí. Perdóname.

Un mensaje revelador. Y en mucho. Contuvo el aliento, mientras él dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la frente dura, de la estatua. Lentamente.

Eso le causaba miedo, en miles de formas. Snape, amando a una persona. Quizá algo inanimado.

Pero cobraría vida. Y con su sangre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily...**

* * *

><p>Dormía o eso trataba. Sudaba frío y se revolvía en la cama, tratando de comprender por qué soñaba con lo mismo, repetidas veces. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su viejo reloj de mesa y se percató de que apenas eran las nueve en punto. No podría dormir, aunque lo deseara.<p>

Ese recuerdo lo perseguiría por siempre. El día de la muerte del esposo de Lily Evans. Solo había podido salvarla, convirtiendo su alma en piedra. Ocultando su cuerpo en el castillo y esperando que un verdadero amor, pudiera regresarla a la vida.

Él ya no podía. Él la había tracionado y había invocado el hechizo, sobre ella. La había atrapado en sí misma, esperando que Harry pensara revivirla. Ansiara encontrarse con ella.

Pero no podía pedírselo así como así. No. Además podía ocurrir que al revivirla, nada tuviera sentido. Que ella no qusiera verlo y que fuese su fantasma, quien acosara sus noches y sus días.

Para siempre.

— Lily...— susurró a la nada en su mazmorra. ¿Qué podía hacer, para convencer a Potter de asentir a su petición? ¿Cómo decirle que tenía a su madre, convertida en una estatua y que necesitaba de su sacrificio, para devolverla a su estado natural? Sentía miedo de solo pensarlo.

Caminó entonces, por los pasillos. Era hora de cenar, pero no tenía apetito. Ni sueño. Solo tenía deseos de cumplir su palabra. Reunirla con su hijo y desaparecer.

— Potter tiene que escucharme. Potter debe saber la verdad y...

— Creo que se parece a mi madre— escuchó y se detuvo en el pasillo. Harry habalaba con su amiga, Granger.

— ¿Y es una mujer de mármol?

— Sí. Snape la guarda detrás de los pasillos, en una especie de jardín. Se nota que nadie lo visita. Las plantas han crecido mucho y sirven como escondite. Hay una fuente en el medio y está lleno de musgo por todas partes.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó ella con una expresión de sorpresa y Harry meditó en silencio.

¿Cómo sabía eso? Él ya... ¿Había estado oyendo lo que había dicho, sobre su sangre? ¿Podría haberse vuelto su misión, lo más sencillo posible? ¿Cómo lo convencería de que era su madre y que le debía su sangre, para volver a respirar.

Creería que era un asesino y que la había capturado; para hacerla sufrir. Para acabar con ella en cuanto reviviera o entregársela a su señor.

Jamás podría hacer algo como eso. Él creía que ella estaba muerta y enterrada.

— Estaba pasando por allí y lo oí. Hablaba suavemente, decía palabras dulces y sostuvo su mano de mármol. Hablaba de convencerme de entregar un poco de mi sangre, para traerla a la vida.

— Harry, tienes que tener cuidado. Quizá al profesor Snape, no le gustaría que espiaras sus asuntos.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Yo no le dije que guardara sus estatuas allí. Además, si es una mujer atrapada, será su culpa y podría estarla lastimando. Podría matarla luego de traerla a la vida. Quizá es un trabajo que Voldemort le encomendó y quiere mi sangre para conseguir algo, a través de ella.

Paranoide, pero no tanto.

— Harry por dios. ¿Olvidas que el profesor Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts? No creo que necesite ocultar aquí, sus pertenencias "peligrosas"

— Crees muchas cosas y no crees que él es un espía. Qué cosas. Siempre dices porque no ves lo mismo que yo. Él me odia y no desaprovecharía una forma de destruirnos. A todos y a cada uno

— Ay Harry, quizá eres tú el que enceguece.

¿Cómo podría pedirlo si...?

— ¡Profesor Snape!— dijo Hermione, cuando casi chocaba con él mientras caminaban.

¿Por qué parecía nervioso?


	4. Chapter 4

**Potter. Usted y yo tenemos que hablar.**

* * *

><p>Hermione miró a Snape con sorpresa, pero el profesor no se había fijado en ella precisamente. No, se estaba fijando en Harry Potter y en su mirada rabiosa. Siempre era igual. ¿Cómo le iba a pedir semejante cosa? Un poco de su sangre.<p>

— Potter. ¿Podemos hablar? ¿A solas?

Eso sonaba bastante mal. Hermione asintió, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y con una sonrisa, despidiéndose del joven muchacho de gafas y negro cabello. Harry caminó detrás de Snape, tratando de seguirle el paso. ¿Qué era aquello tan importante, que tenía que revivir?

— El motivo por el que necesito conversar contigo, Potter, es bastante sencillo por lo demás. Necesito su ayuda y por mucho que deteste decirlo, usted es el único que podría realizar esta tarea.

Allí venía el momento donde le diría que necesitaba su sangre. Que necesitaba sacrificarse.

— No lo haré. No haré nada que tenga que ver con revivir algo o matar a alguien.— se le escapó y Snape lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Había dicho algo al respecto?

Pero Harry ya estaba en conocimiento y a la defensiva. Severus sonrió suavemente y llamó a su calma. Que tenía que atender el asunto con su mejor disponibilidad o no funcionaría.

— Yo no voy a asesinar a nadie. Pero si voy a traer a alguien a la vida. Precisamente, Potter.

— Pues no lo hará con mi sangre.— le comentó Harry, con un tono de voz agresivo. Severus continuó.

— ¿Todavía no te das cuenta de quién es, verdad? Porque si sabes todo eso, asumo que ya la viste. Ya sabes dónde está.

No podía mentir, tuvo que asentir y Severus sonrió suavemente. Con una inspiración profunda, se preparó para decirlo. Tenía que hacerlo alguna vez. ¿Por qué no?

— Es su madre, Potter. La mujer que está convertida en una estatua sólida, es su madre.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa. Bromeaba. Tenía que estar bromeando. Aquella mujer no era su madre. ¡No podía ser su madre!

— Ella no es mi madre. Es parecida, pero...

Snape no dijo nada más. Tampoco esperaba que él le creyera una sola de sus palabras, en cuanto lo dijera. Con una sonrisa suave, continuó caminando hacia el mismo lugar. Hacia la misma fuente que había visto antes. En la misma que había estado Snape antes.

Se detuvieron justo a la estatua y Snape, colocó una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Harry apenas alzó la mirada.

— Mírala bien, Potter. Detalladamente. ¿Parece que miento?

— De usted puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no lo comprueba? ¿Por qué no coloca un poco de su sangre en la poción y lo comprueba?

Harry miró detalladamente, a la figura que en sí, era idéntica a su madre. Negó con la cabeza, varias veces y Snape volvió a respirar. ¿Cómo lo consegiría? ¿Obligarlo?

Lo torturaría entonces con palabras.

— ¿Acaso no quiere saber qué es lo que su madre, tienen para decirle? ¿Poder tocarla? ¿Abrazarla? Piénselo, Potter. Piénselo muy bien. Ya tiene quince años, en este estado. No durará mucho.

Eso más bien era para sí mismo. Harry lo miró por unos minutos y meditó. ¿Podía ser ella, su madre? ¿Podría conocerla, luego de tantos años?

Estaba encerrado. En una trampa sin salidad.

— ¿Dónde está la pócima, profesor Snape?

Severus sonrió, triunfante. Aquella noche, podría volver a verla. Podría decir tantas cosas.

— Está dentro de mi despacho. Ya está lista, solo falta su sangre. Quedan tres días para que se pudra.

Harry asintió en silencio y Snape caminó de regreso a su despacho, junto a su estudiante, por supuesto. Con una nueva sonrisa sobre sus labios, le mostró el pequeño tubo de ensayo y un pequeño pedazo de vidrio.

— Solo un poco. Tampoco necesito que te desangres, Potter.

Harry miró el vidrio. Aún podía tratarse de una trampa, de un engaño. Inspiró y colocó la punta sobre su palma, cuidadosamente. Hizo un pequeño corte y apretó su piel, para que cayeran unas cuantas gotas, sobre aquella pócima. La misma, hizo una pequeña explosión y terminó del mismo color que su propia sangre.

Severus la tomó y la selló cuidadosamente. Algo de él, parecía distinto, fuera de sí y su personaje. Harry no se preocupó por avergiuarlo, su corazón estaba apertrechado entre sentimientos distintos. Estrecho.

Regresaron al mismo lugar y el profesor de pociones, destapó el pequeño tubo de ensayo, dejando caer dos gotas sobre las manos de su madre. Dos sobre sus labios y una más sobre su frente.

Por un momento, nada ocurrió. Por un momento, Harry se sintió estúpido. Mirando caer las gotas de sangre, mientras se deslizaban por el cuerpo de mármol de la que parecía ser su madre.

Y por un momento lo habría pensado, de no haber sido porque la misma había comenzado a moverse. Como si la tierra temblara. Se rompía en miles de pedazos que caían muy cerca de sí. Tuvo que cubrirse el rostro, cuando cantidades anormales de polvo, brotaban de aquella estatua de tamaño real.

Luego de que dejó de escuchar los trozos de mármol y las piedrecillas, comenzó a quitar las manos de su rostro. Estaban tan blancas como cualquier fantasma que hubiera visto antes. Pero frente a él estaba otra cosa. Una mujer, de pie, con los ojos abiertos y observando a su alrededor. Esos ojos verdes.

Era su madre.

— ¡Evans!— soltó Snape de pronto y Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia su profesor de pociones. ¿Qué le había hecho a su madre?

Pero incluso, antes de saberlo, notó que el cuerpo de su madre se iba hacia un lado. El mismo lado donde su profesor, estaba parado. Cayó como un peso muerto, mientras Snape trataba de sostenerla.

¿Estaba muerta?


	5. Chapter 5

**Entre todo el engaño.**

* * *

><p>El cuerpo de su madre estaba residiendo en el despacho de su profesor de pociones.<p>

Parecía una vieja muñeca de trapo. Severus se preguntaba si algo había salido mal, mientras que Harry trataba de comprender en qué diablos estaba metido. Su madre estaba en el presente, proviniendo del pasado.

Una locura.

— Quizá no se adecua, quizá tiene problemas con respecto al tiempo. Dudo que tenga la misma edad que antes de hacerla volver. No estoy seguro de qué complicaciones pueda tener y... podría morirse al instante. Pero por ahora, solo nos queda esperar.

Harry permaneció allí, quieto, mientras su madre continuaba sobre la cama y sin mayor cosa que un par de sábanas. Su joven madre. Jamás había visto algo como eso y Snape no tardó en notarlo.

Apartarlo para poder hablarle, iba a ser muy costoso. Estaba claro que podía resignarse a que su experimento no sirviera. Era un hechizo y una poción experimental. Algo que había creado para no añorarla tanto. Quiso convertir a James en piedra, pero prefirió salvar su vida, convirtiéndola a ella.

Se había dado la vuelta, para buscar un par de pociones, cuando Harry había soltado una exclamación fuerte. Su madre estaba despertando de un sueño largo y lánguido.

Ladeó la cabeza con dolor y aún con los ojos cerrados. Snape se preguntó si dolía ser de piedra y supuso que así era.

— ¿Harry...? ¡Harry...! ¿James?

— No, mamá. Soy Harry, Harry Potter. Tu hijo.

Aquella mujer, no dio reparo a lo que acababa de escuchar y trató de moverse hasta sentarse. Apenas lo hizo, colocó sus manos a cada lado de Harry. En cada hombro. Lo contempló fijamente y muy pronto, se percató de la cicatriz en su frente. La delineó con uno de sus dedos. Miró sus gafas, miró su rostro. Sus ojos verdes.

Lo abrazó rápidamente, muy fuerte.

— Oh, Harry. Oh...mi hijo— susurró, mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Mi hijo, mi querido hijo.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Severus Snape. Parpadeó un par de veces y no supo si sonreír, suspirar o asustarse. Había cambiado tanto.

— ¿Severus?

— Evans... yo...te petrifiqué. Te convertí en piedra, antes de morir. Por eso estás aquí.

— ¡James...!

— No. Potter murió. Murió...hace muchos años.

Lily se llevó las manos a la boca y suspiró, ahogando un sollozo. Severus negó con la cabeza, mientras ella miraba a su hijo, dulcemente. Era su hijo. Estaba vivo. Podía tocarlo.

— Severus... has cambiado tanto...

Harry los miró con curiosidad. ¿Se conocían? Sabía que su padre odiaba a Snape, pero no tenía idea de que su madre lo conociera.

— ¿Se conocen?

— Pero no lo suficiente— dijo ella, mientras movía su cuerpo hacia los pies de la cama. Severus la previno de levantarse.— Imagino me has devuelto, por una razón. Supongo que para que pueda estar con mi hijo y ya te habrás arrepentido de todo lo sucedido a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

Su madre parecía enfadada y eso, Snape ya se lo temía. Asintió suavemente, mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza y sonreía suavemente.

— ¿Cómo tratas a mi hijo, Severus Snape?

¿Era esa una pregunta capciosa? Inspiró y antes de que Harry hablara, tuvo que ser sincero.

— Tenemos nuestras diferencias.

Lily suspiró, ladeando la cabeza hacia Harry y mirándolo con curiosidad. Harry se preguntó si tenía que decirle que Snape lo torturaba hasta el cansancio. Miró a su profesor de pociones, que quizá ya esperaba que lo delatara.

Pero no lo hizo.

— Sí, las tenemos. Pero tampoco es algo que sea muy grave, mamá.

Lily sonrió, mientras tomaba las manos de su hijo y lo contemplaba con devoción. Con ó ligeramente y Harry sonrió. Su madre estaba allí. No sabía por cuanto. Las cosas buenas nunca le duraban lo suficiente. Como su padrino, Sirius. Solo estaba unos minutos y ya tenía que volver a esconderse.

— ¡Espera a que Sirius y Remus te vean y...!

— No tan rápido, señor Potter— dijo Snape con un suspiro lento— no sabemos si tu madre está completamente recuperada. Será mejor que permanezca aquí, por un tiempo. Además, podríamos alterar la continuidad de muchos hechos, en la vida de otras personas. Como puedes recordar, aquí estudia Draco Malfoy. Si él la vislumbrase...

— ¿Malfoy? Lucius...

— Así es. Y llegaría a oídos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry le dio la razón y suspiró nuevamente. Antes de contestarle algo, observó que su madre ponía los ojos en blanco.

Severus lo supuso. Los planes casi nunca salían perfectos.

— Recuéstela allí, Potter. Estará bien, luego de que se acostumbre y se encuentre a su propio tiempo.

No supo qué quería decir. Pero se imaginaba a su madre, envejeciendo frente a sus ojos.

Lo cierto era, que no quería irse. Aunque Snape le indicara que estaría allí cuando despertara, al día siguiente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Solo mirarte.**

* * *

><p>Severus permaneció sentado, solo mirándola dormir. Ella estaba allí, en su cama. Había tenido ese sueño. Antes. No tenía connotaciones sexuales, solo lo había soñado.<p>

Verla dormir a su "lado". No junto a Potter. Triste realidad que hubiera tenido que petrificarla, para volver a verla. Aunque todo podía fallar. Todo le salía mal.

— Severus...¿dónde está mi hijo? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

Escuchó un susurro y se levantó para buscar su varita y encender un poco de luz en aquella oscuridad. Admirarla. Parecía envejecer con el paso de los minutos, pero seguía tan hermosa como la conocía.

— Está durmiendo con sus compañeros, supongo, en su sala común.

— ¿Qué casa...? No pude ver bien qué bufanda tenía.

— Gryffindor...

Lily sonrió triunfante y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Severus había calculado los años y terminaría teniendo unos treinta. Quizá. No estaba seguro. No recordaba.

— ¿Cuál es tu razón para traerme a la vida, Severus Snape? Seguramente que Harry no tiene nada que ver.

— Al principio quise disculparme por todo aquello que...no debí haber dicho. No debí haber hecho.

— Osea que acabas de descubrir, lo que ya te dije. Te tratan como una porquería. ¿No es cierto? Justo como tú hiciste conmigo, antes de que muriera. Y supongo, no tuviste que ver con mi muerte.

Severus negó con la cabeza y luego, asintió con la misma. Parecía luchar con algo que Lily ya conocía.

— Te remuerde la conciencia. Eso espero.

— Traté de salvarte, mantenerte a salvo. No sabes cuántas noches, ansié haber muerto en tu lugar y...ahora...

Pero Lily no le permitió continuar. Se había sentado en la cama y lo miraba con un gesto acusador que pese al tiempo, no dejaba de causarle miedo ante su presencia.

— Traté tantas veces...pero no pude disculparme y entonces, ¡murieron antes de que llegara! Dumbledore nunca pudo.

— Y seguramente te descargas con mi hijo. Tus malditas frustraciones juveniles. ¡Como si él tuviera la culpa!

— ¡No!— aulló, de repente.— Lily, por favor...

Primera vez en años de muerta, claro, que volvía a escuchar esa palabra de sus labios.

— Creo que me debes algo y estaremos a mano.— sonrió ella y Snape se quedó adusto en la silla.

Lily había alzado su mano y lo había abofeteado de pronto. Suspiró bajándola y mirándola fijamente.

— Esto es por haberme llamado sangre sucia y por haber traicionado mi confianza. Ahora creo que estoy a mano. No repone el hecho de que Harry perdiera a sus padres, viviera como un huérfano. No repone nada, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

— Vivió con tu hermana y...— dijo él con voz suave y Lily suspiró.

— Y como ella odiaba lo que éramos, seguro lo trató como un animalito. Pobre Harry. Pobre de mi hijo. ¿Has visto lo que has hecho?

— No fue mi culpa...el señor tenebroso habría hecho lo mismo con los Longbottom. Pero...

— Pudiste haberte quedado a mi lado. Ser mi amigo. James te seguiría odiando pero al menos, yo podría haber encontrado una forma de resolverlo. Pero ahora le doy justificación a su odio.

— Lily...— dijo, ante aquellas pesadas palabras.

— Potter. Lily Potter.

— Supongo que no importará, que te diga que...

Quiso continuar, pero la puerta de su despacho se abría misteriosamente y en silencio. Ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa escueta.

— Potter, quítate la capa de invisibilidad.

Harry hizo lo que le pidieron y escudriñó el lugar.

— ¿Qué no sabes que es contra las reglas, deambular por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, sin una razón? Además de que estás usando la capa de invisibilidad. Te fascina romper las reglas ¿cierto?

Lily ladeó la cabeza hacia su hijo, que la miraba para verificar si seguía viva. Snape hizo un gesto de desdén.

— Sí, Potter. Tu madre sigue acá y no he acabado con su vida ni tampoco la estoy torturando.

Lily ante ese tópico, respiró hondamente.

— No con tus manos, pero sí con el pasado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Qué aún Harry no lo sabe? Pensabas decírselo ¿cierto?

¿Que amaba a su madre? ¿Para qué? Inspiró y asintió con la cabeza y Harry caminó hasta sentarse junto a su madre, mientras ella acomodaba su desordenado cabello, pero este regresaba a su posición original.

— Idéntico a tu padre. James era imposible de peinar. Ni en nuestra boda. Me ponía nerviosa y exasperada al mismo tiempo. Muy bien, Severus. Quiero oír la historia de tu boca.

¿Por qué no podía quedarse solo mirándola? Así las palabras no herirían, puesto que nunca las diría. Solo la miraría, esperando que sus ojos hablaran por él.

Que dijeran cuánto la amaba.

En silencio.


	7. Chapter 7

**No quiero explicar**

* * *

><p>Lily miró a Snape, mientras Harry permanecía sentado a un lado de ella, entre sus brazos.<p>

— Te escucho, Severus.

Snape respiró pesadamente y entornó la vista hacia Harry. Curioso, lo miraba fijamente.

Relatar todo lo que había hecho mal, no resultaba ser prometedor. Debía empezar desde el momento en que la había conocido. Pero y sin embargo, no esperaba terminar diciendo cuánto la amaba.

Harry escuchaba la larga y penosa historia y no podía creer que Snape escondiera tanto en simples palabras.

En cierta forma, comenzaba a darle lástima.

— Entonces, eso lo hizo como es actualmente.— argumentó el chico y Snape ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo— por supuesto. Ahora entiendo por qué nos odia tanto.

Lily parpadeó sorprendida.

— "Nos odia"...¿Cómo es eso, Severus?

Snape soltó una especie de siseo débil y entornó la vista hacia Lily. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo decir que había estado maltratando a Harry, durante años y años?

Los que tuviera en ese momento, claro.

— Potter y yo tenemos nuestras notables diferencias. Normalmente terminamos...

— Tú, castigándole y vejándolo. Seguramente.

Severus no contestó, mientras Lily acariciaba el rostro de su hijo, con una sonrisa suave entre sus labios.

— Pero eso no volverá a pasar, porque en lo que me quede de vida, no permitiré que te le acerques.

Sí, el plan le había salido mal. Pero se lo temía. No tenía por qué cambiar, aunque la reanimara.

Ella era así y para su desgracia, había traído el odio para con él, consigo. Bien, su plan de recuperarla...

Estaba dando luces de fracaso.

— Pero...yo en realidad, no te devolví a la vida por esa razón en particular. Lily. Quisiera...explicártelo.

Lily asintió, ladeando la cabeza hacia él. Mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas, recordó que Harry estaba allí. No necesitaba sus reclamos. Necesitaba más bien, decirle que abandonara el despacho.

Pero ¿cómo?

— Potter, regresa a tu sala común. Ya es tarde para que estés aquí.

Harry miró a su madre, que sonreía.

— Ve, estaré aquí por la mañana.

No contestó y tomando su capa de invisibilidad, caminó hasta detenerse la puerta y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre. Ella continuó sonriendo, mientras él se echaba la capa encima y se alejaba, cerrando la puerta. Severus se preguntó si permanecería afuera, espiando.

Seguramente.

— Lily yo...

La mujer reparó su atención en él, nuevamente.

— Quería disculparme por todo cuanto había dicho y hecho.

Lily respiró pesadamente y no contestó, Severus lo tomó como aval para continuar.

— Quería decírtelo en persona, pero habías muerto y realmente...

— Entiendo. Una vez que me lo hayas dicho y creas que yo te dire: Oh Severus, fue una confusión. Te perdono. Tú me volverás a asesinar y continuarás con tu vida. ¿Cierto?

Severus negó con la cabeza, rápidamente. De forma tan violenta, que sobresaltó a la mujer frente a él.

— No. Quiero que vivas con tu hijo. Siento que te quité ese derecho y bien... lo que hice no es posible. No sé si alguien sabe que se puede revivir a alguien, petrificándolo antes...

Pero Lily lo interrumpió de pronto.

— Si Voldemort me asesinó.— dijo y Snape tembló ligeramente— ¿Cómo diablos sigo viva para que tú hicieras uso de tus artilugios?

Severus respiró y volvió entonces, a su punto inicial.

— Eso estaba por decirte. Tú salvaste a Potter, por el amor incondicional que le tenías. Te sacrificaste por él. Y yo te salvé de la misma forma.

Lily despegó los labios, pero Snape continuó.

— No podía asesinar a la persona que amaba. Él no pudo. No pudo con Potter, por ti. Y no pudo contigo, por mí.

— Pero James me amaba, James era mi esposo. Y yo lo amaba a él. Él quiso protegerme y sin embargo.

— Quizá no te amaba tanto.— dijo Snape a la ligera y Lily se levantó de la cama. Se tambaleó ante el esfuerzo que había hecho.

— Cállate. Jamás vuelvas a repetir algo así.

Severus pareció encogerse en su lugar, mientras Lily regresaba por inercia, a la cama. Ladeó la cabeza y miró un punto muerto sobre la pared. Una extraña mancha sobre aquellos muros de piedra.

— James es diferente a ti. James sabe ver lo importante. Tú solo ves los alrededores. Él puede admitir que se equivocó.

— Y yo también lo he hecho. Por eso te he traído de vuelta.

— No. Lo has hecho para no cargar con mi cuerpo en tu consciencia. Para intentar reprimir la culpa.

¿Cómo rayos le hacía comprender a esa mujer tan testaruda? Meditó y entonces, una idea se detuvo en su cabeza. Pasando como un rayo.

— No me extraña que eso sientas. Creo que te lo mereces y...

Guardó silencio, algo oprimía sus labios.

Otros labios.

Entonces, los pensamientos dejaron de brincar, literalmente, en su cerebro. Fue entonces cuando finalmente, Severus Snape tuvo el control de la situación.

De sus palabras.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡No quiero perderte, no de nuevo!**

* * *

><p>Severus se separó de ella, solo unos pocos centímetros y con ello la había dejado muda. Y estaba consciente de que había cerrado sus ojos ante el recuerdo de lo que se sentía su mano, su piel. No sabía qué había hecho ella, mientras la besaba. No había puesto atención.<p>

— Lily yo...¡eso ha sido...!

La mujer se llevó la palma de una de sus manos, hasta los labios y los acarició en completo silencio. Severus se temía que su reacción fuera peor que la "cura". Y sin embargo, la mujer había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

Prefirió esperar. No era bueno acelerar las cosas.

Si ella ya contaba con unos pocos minutos de recién _"revivida"_. O como se dijera.

— Estoy...estoy viva...— susurró. Pero no comprendía por qué lo decía. Caminaba, respiraba, podía abrazar a Harry Potter, una y otra vez.— eso se ha sentido tan...

Ah, por supuesto.

— ¡James podría estar vivo justo ahora! ¡Él podría haber hecho lo que tú, en este preciso momento! ¡Él pudo haber sido tú!

_"Él pudo haber sido tú"_. ¿Tenía que entender que ella deseaba que él estuviera muerto en su lugar?

— Pude haberlo hecho y sin embargo llegué muy tarde. ¡Al menos creí que...!

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Que iba a agradecértelo arrodillándome a tus pies y diciéndote cuán especial eres por todo esto que has hecho! Severus ¡me traicionaste! ¡Me decepcionaste! Me llamaste sangre sucia.

Como si ya no era suficiente vivir con aquella culpa. La mujer se puso de pie trabajosamente y él, la observó desde la silla en la que se había sentado minutos antes.

— Quiero salir de aquí, Severus. Quiero estar con mi hijo...quiero...Dumbledore...¡Dumbledore! ¿Él sigue con vida? ¿No es así?

Severus había asentido con la cabeza, apenas un movimiento perceptible y ella parecía esperanzada. La observó caminar torpemente hacia la puerta y Snape no tenía muchas opciones.

— ¡No puedes hacer algo así! Tendrá consecuencias. ¡Albus...él no comprendería!

— ¿Y qué? ¿Es que pensabas tenerme encerrada y bajo tu merced, toda la santa "vida" que sea la que me quede?

— Es un experimento no comprobado. ¿Qué sucedería si no descansas lo suficiente y mueres?

— Y ¿eso qué te podría interesar? Ya estuve muerta. Luego de un tiempo, te acostumbras y...

— ¡No quiero perderte! ¡No de nuevo!— exclamó a todo pulmón y pareció un desquiciado frente a Lily. La mujer arqueó una ceja en respuesta.— Quiero decir...¡cometí un error muy grande, en el pasado! Debí haberte dicho lo que sentía, pero Potter era mucho mejor que yo y realmente.

Lily parpadeó patidifusa.

— ¡Eras mi mejor amigo! Él y yo hubiésemos sido amigos, solo amigos, de no haber sido por tus...

— ¡Lo sé...! ¡No sé qué diablos sucedió en ese momento! ¡Estaba enfadado! Colgaba en el aire y esos vándalos estaban por ganarme una vez más. Todos riéndose y de pronto, tú ibas a sacarme de aquel aprieto. ¡Ni siquiera podía defenderme solo! Tenías que convencerlo de que me bajara. ¿No crees que ya era suficiente humillación?

La mujer no contestó y entrecerrando los ojos, miró a Snape de mala gana.

— ¡Solo trataba de ayudarte! No pensaba que...

— Y sin embargo, creí que eras mi amiga y confiabas en mí. ¡Pero no pudiste disculparme! Entonces...¿qué clase de amiga eras, si frente a un error me dabas la espalda?

Lily pareció a punto de desmayarse con aquella acusación. Su rostro empalideció y su cabello rojo como el fuego, ondeó mientras ella caminaba de regreso hasta donde Snape estaba detenido. Con un gesto acusador.

— ¡Hiciste mucho más que eso, Snape! Ya estaba harta de esos trucos de magia negra y esos amigos que te gastabas, y que solo les gustaba hacer bromas pesadas. Hacer sufrir a los demás.

Severus meditó. Quizá sí había sido un tonto en aquel entonces, estaba de acuerdo con eso...

Pero...

— ¡Lo reconozco! No fue mi mejor jugada. ¡En realidad, no era bueno en nada y ellos de verdad apreciaban quién era y mis facilidades! Tú solo me temías y siempre huías de mí cuando quería enseñarte algo. ¡Si tan solo me hubieras comprendido...!

— Creí que lo hacía, pero veo que me equivoqué rotundamente acerca de ti. Severus.

Eso había llegado a alguna parte y dolía.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Asombroso! Simplemente asombroso.**

* * *

><p>La mujer abrió la puerta y caminó bajo la oscuridad de aquella noche nublada. Recordaba vagamente, la dirección del despacho de Albus Dumbledore, pero sus pies eran mucho más lentos de lo que recordaba y estaba exhausta, sin haber movido un solo dedo.<p>

No entendía qué sentía exactamente. Era como si una enorme piedra reposara encima de su cabeza y fuese más y más grande, y pesada, mientras caminase. No tenía sentido.

Era como estar muerta en vida. Y Severus le seguía los pasos, muy de cerca. Tímido. Sin decir mayor cosa que su respirar, porque realmente necesitaba ello para subsistir.

Lo podía oír respirar, pesadamente. Como si corriera un gran maratón.

— Puedo seguir sola, Severus. Gracias.

Suspiró rodó la vista hacia las enormes columnas de aquel pasillo, admirando el oscuro "jardín" donde ella había estado ornamentando como una estatua de mármol blanco. Suprimió un escalofrío al preguntarse si hubiese sido mejor el haberle dejado como piedra.

— Puede ser peligroso, además algo podría sucederte. Podrías perder el conocimiento. Podrías morir mientras caminas. Y a no ser que quieras que tu cuerpo esté tendido allí al día siguiente, descomponiéndose...

Lily meditó. Si ya estaba muerta...¿iba a descomponerse como cualquier cadáver? ¿O todos verían a una anciana, en el suelo, descomponiéndose hasta pudrirse? Bueno, ella no era una anciana.

Pero reconocía que la idea no le gustaba.

Caminaron a través de todo el vestíbulo y comenzaba la tediosa tarea de subir escaleras. No estaba segura de que pudiera y el asunto era, que él tampoco estaba seguro de lo mismo.

Lily, por su culpa ciertamente, había tenido muchos cambios de humor que podían afectar el desempeño de la pócima. No era inestable, estaba seguro de que no había cometido ni un solo error. Y sin embargo no podía precisar si su cuerpo soportaría tanta presión.

El proceso más lento que vio jamás. Subir escaleras. Tardaban horas y apenas se encontraban en el cuarto piso.

A ese paso, cualquiera podría verlos y el holocausto sería inevitable. Alteraría el curso de la historia y los tiempos.

Habían terminado de subir, cuando Severus creía que la situación no podía ponerse peor. Estaban frente al despacho de Albus Dumbledore y Lily Evans Potter, llamaba suavemente.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Albus le abriese la puerta y le dijera un caluroso "hola, Lily. Sigue adelante"? Se sorprendería. Quizá no era buena idea y además, podía escuchar el sermón en su cabeza.

"Severus, esto que has hecho es muy peligroso". "No debiste", "la expondrás a muchos riesgos".

Ya lo sabía, no había podido contenerse. Tenía que volver a verla, tocarla, respirar su aroma una vez más.

Y no hablaba como obsesionado.

Bueno, tal vez.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto la puerta se abrió y un par de ojos azules, se asomaron a través de ella. Con una sonrisa suave. Podía ver el reflejo de la luna que comenzaba a salir, a través de las gafas del anciano director de Hogwarts.

Albus estaba frente a ambos.

— ¡Albus! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

— Puedo decir lo mismo, Evans.

Severus Snape se quedó perplejo, mientras Lily se abría paso en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

¿Y qué faltaba? ¿Que el señor tenebroso estuviera dentro, tomándose un té con Albus y discutiendo cómo iban a hacer las pases de forma tranquila y sin más muertes?

Se sentía un poco tonto.

— Pasa, Severus. Sé que querrás escuchar.

No sabía en qué mundo vivía. Bueno, sabía que había traído a Lily desde el pasado. Algo imposible quizá.

Surrealista.

Entró tras ella y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado. En cuanto Lily se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio del director, suspiró aliviada. Estaba exhausta.

Albus ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape. Claro, tenía que explicarle qué carajo estaba haciendo Lily en aquella época y bueno...

No sabía ni por dónde empezar.

— Supongo que habrán miles de teorías por las cuales, Lily, estás viva. Pero será mejor que dejemos que sea Severus, quién nos explique cómo ha sucedido todo esto y con qué fines.

Sentía que lo decía de forma acusadora. Como criticándolo. Bien, no se podía quejar. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se enfadaría de igual forma. Aunque comenzaba a creer, que nada molestaba a Albus Dumbledore.

No lo suficiente.

— Albus...yo...

Pasar toda aquella noche, relatando el motivo, frente a Lily, no resultaba ser nada grato. Además de vergonzoso, decir entre líneas, que aún sentía algo por ella. Algo muy profundo que no lograba identificar a ciencia cierta. Y sin embargo, lo motivó a traerla de vuelta.

_Para descubrirlo_.

— ¿Sabes las consecuencias de todo esto, Severus?

Claro que lo sabía. Paradojas, momentos erróneos en el tiempo y el espacio. Además de la sorpresa de muchos, de saberla con vida.

¿En qué lío se había metido?


	10. Chapter 10

Lily Evans permanecía de pie en la puerta de aquel despacho, mientras Snape tragaba fuertemente. Lleno de nervios que no sabía cómo describir, el por qué de pronto sentía cosas como aquellas. Bullendo en su interior, carcomiendo cada uno de sus sentidos. De pronto escuchaba cosas, de pronto olía aromas que no estaban en el ambiente. De pronto sentía un hormigueo terrible entre sus manos y un hoyo en su estómago que no parecía detenerse por más que hiciera un esfuerzo de mitigar las arcadas con grandes tragos de su propia saliva con sabor a sangre. Ese sabor metálico, ácido.

Su sangre se helaba más y más.

- Severus, has cometido un error por un capricho. ¿Eso es lo que sientes en este preciso momento?

Sus manos temblaban y sudaban frío. Su garganta luchaba por decir: "no. Por fin la tengo y se la he quitado a James Potter. De sus cadavéricas manos; he arrancado lo que más amaba."

- Yo...

- Él no te dirá eso. Es tan cobarde que admitir errores nunca se le dio bien. Tiene miedo de darse cuenta de que no es tan perfecto como cree que es y que le ha salido el tiro por la culata. Esta vez.

- ¡NO!

Eso había dicho y Lily había parpadeado sorprendida. Se había dado la vuelta para encararlo, ya que le daba la espalda mientras miraba a Albus Dumbledore. Snape no se había movido desde que estaba en aquel enredo y ni siquiera había podido pensar en sentarse y tomar las cosas con calma.

Estaba en dificultades puesto que no había pensado en Bellatrix, Lucius y el resto. Lo había olvidado. Estaba tan obsesionado con conseguir su propio bienestar, que simplemente había olvidado que más personas vivían en el planeta. Especialmente brujas y magos tenebrosos.

- No. Solo quería... solo quería verte- tuvo que admitir y Lily se rió en su rostro.

- Pudiste verme en la tumba. Ir a verme era suficiente. Si no te importa; estoy bien donde estoy. Y no necesito tener más problemas ni en esta vida ni en la otra. Gracias.

Pasó a un lado de él, empujándolo con su hombro. La mujer había comenzado a bajar las escaleras del pasillo y Snape había mirado a Albus.

- Bueno, ella tiene un buen punto. severus, este es un mundo peligroso y nuevo para ella. Quién sabe qué podría pasar. Cómo podría alterar el curso de la historia.

Snape tragó fuertemente. Parecía que luchaba por decir algo que resultaba imposible. Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo, esperó por escucharlo.

- Albus, sabes que nunca te he mentido...

- No lo sé, Severus. Espero que no. No es conveniente.

- Sabes que la amo...que yo...

- Ya lo sé. Nunca harías algo que pudiera lastimarla. Aunque sospecho que esto que has hecho, solo ha sido pensando en ti mismo y no creo que puedas evitar que la lastime.

- No lo pensé...yo... yo me dejé llevar.

- Lo sé. Pero lo bueno de todo esto, es que ella ha podido ver a su hijo. Finalmente.

Snape asintió en silencio y abandonó el despacho. Debía ir tras ella, aunque no estaba muy lejos. Se había detenido junto a una vieja columna y respiraba pesadamente, mirando en dirección al cielo raso. A la noche que se erguía omnipotente sobre ella.

- Tenía tanto sin verlo. Ver la luna sobre mí. Y las estrellas.

- Lo lamento, Lily. Creo que Albus tiene razón y será mejor que vuelvas a tu época.

Lily se dio la vuelta y arqueó las cejas. De forma desafiante. Snape seguía encogiéndose de miedo cada vez que veía algo así. Recordaba aquella fatídica noche donde ambos habían discutido y la había perdido para siempre. Había quedado marcada en su memoria.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? Y luego ¿qué? ¿Me revivirás de nuevo para no cargar con la culpa de que me asesinaste? Estoy bien así, gracias. Además, ahora que he visto a Harry... no me apartaré de su lado. Y eso es algo que ni tú- dijo, golpeándolo con uno de sus dedos en el pecho- ni siquiera tú, me podrás quitar.

Y había comenzado a caminar de regreso al despacho, cuando Snape con el paso acelerado, la alcanzó en las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

- Al menos permíteme ocultarte. No puedo tenerte aquí toda la vida. Debe haber algún lugar al que puedas ir y...

- Llévame con Sirius y Remus.

Pero pensaba que hacerlo significaría perderla. Le llenarían la cabeza de ideas y entonces ya no podría recuperarla. Y bueno, además de tener que explicarles a los demás, el por qué lo había hecho. Volver a decir que estaba viva porque la amaba más que a nada en ese mundo y que realmente; no había pensado en las consecuencias. Había sido egoísta y la había traído a la vida.

Se lo merecía. Algo para él. Nunca podía darse el lujo con nada.

Pero, nuevamente, las malditas consecuencias.

- De acuerdo- dijo con un resoplido suave.- te llevaré con ellos.

¿Qué otra opción tenía?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Una terrible decisión I.**_

Se había quedado despierto toda la noche, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Lily Evans había vuelto a vivir y sin embargo, los viejos errores del pasado, no habían quedado allí. Había querido disculparse, pero sin embargo ella no quiso escuchar sus ruegos y ahora estaba sentado junto a la cama, en su despacho, mirándola dormir y maldecir su suerte.

¿Por qué rayos no podía quedarse a su lado, en vez de pedir que la llevaran al cuartel de la orden del fénix? ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Remus Lupin y a Sirius Black? Podrían hasta creer que él la había secuestrado y que en verdad no había muerto aquel día, como se sabía en la historia.

Suspiró pesadamente, estaba acabado. Una vez que pisara el suelo del cuartel, ellos le llenarían la cabeza de ideas y jamás podría volver a verla o siquiera a dirigirle la palabra. Aunque Albus tenía razón y no había otra opción. No podía tenerla en el despacho por siempre y además, tampoco podrían convivir juntos por mucho tiempo.

El amanecer pronto se asomaba y se preguntó si Potter haría acto de presencia, para despedirse de su madre. En realidad no se lo habían mencionado y era hasta mejor así, puesto que tenía menos que explicar y menos con lo que torturarse.

Se escuchó una especie de murmullo en la cama y Snape se dio cuenta de que Lily despertaba de un largo sueño. La miró soltar un quejido y frotarse la sien con una de sus manos. Supuso que los efectos de la pócima, aún causaban estragos en el cuerpo de una mujer que estuvo muerta durante muchos años.

- Buenos días. - fue lo que dijo y lo único que se le ocurrió, pero Lily no contestó. Alzó la cabeza de la almohada pero y al darse cuenta de que no había ventana alguna para confirmar lo que Snape decía, desistió de ello y regresó su cabeza a la cama, pesadamente.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó y Snape dio un vistazo a un viejo reloj de pared tras él.

- Las seis y treinta de la mañana. Creo que es un buen momento para salir sin que nadie se de cuenta. Los niños recién se levantan y mientras más rápido salgamos, mucho mejor.

Asintió en silencio y comenzó a sentarse en la cama, con mucha pereza. No tenía idea de cómo se sentía dormir, desde hacía ya muchos años, pero había tenido extraños sueños donde caía en espirales infinitos y en acantilados en los que jamás veía el suelo.

- Quiero despedirme de Harry, antes de partir. - escuchó que la mujer dijo tras él, mientras tomaba su varita del escritorio en su despacho. Negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

- No es prudente. Si alguien te viera subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, podría armarse un gran escándalo. Estoy seguro de que hasta los retratos te recuerdan y considero que podría ser muy peligroso. Puedes escribir luego y yo le entregaré tu carta, personalmente. No creo que sea buena idea que alguien vea que quien le escribe a Potter, es su madre fallecida.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior con cierto pesar y antes de que Snape pudiera partir, la puerta de su despacho comenzó a abrirse, dejándolo sin tiempo para proteger a Lily.

- ¿Interrumpo algo, Severus? - solo era Albus y Snape suspiró aliviado. Negó con la cabeza y miró el despacho, antes de mirar directamente a los ojos del director.

- Estábamos por irnos, ¿se te ofrece algo?

- Solo queríamos despedirnos y desearles un buen viaje. Escriban si necesitan ayuda o si se presenta algún problema.

- ¿Queríamos?

Albus no contestó y se apartó para que Minerva McGonagall pudiera pasar. La mujer no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y se limpió las gafas de inmediato, llenándose de lágrimas y extendiendo sus brazos hacia Lily.

- ¡Oh dios mío, Evans! ¿¡Pero cómo!? ¿¡Severus!?

- Es algo difícil de explicar ahora mismo, Minerva. - puntualizó Albus con una sonrisa. - Lily debe partir antes de que alguien más lo sepa y todo se convierta en un caos irreversible. O más de lo que ya es, ¿no es así, Severus?

Odiaba que se lo recordara todo el tiempo.


End file.
